ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jail Berd
Jail Berd is a villain from the Alan 10 universe who served as a minion for an unknown adversary. He is a Caranawk from the planet Talves. He was introuced in Learning the Ropes as a dangerous villain. Backstory Jail Berd was working under the word of an unknown villain, as well as under the word of Envy, although to a much lower extent. He was recruited by them because they thought he would be greedy, and sent him to spy on, and ultimately kill, Alan Nomaly. Before killing cops in front of Alan's school, he obtained the nickname "Jail Berd," his real name being unknown, when a cop said he looked like a giant bird, and may as well be a jail bird because they were going to try to arrest him, before having been killed. Jail Bird later easily defeated Ripjaws inside the school, and kidnapped Alan's friends. He easily was able to prevent Mole-Stache from saving them, as well. He took the group to the water tower and tied them to it as well as strapped explosives to the opposite side, which were to go off if Alan didn't get there to give Jail Berd the Simplicitrix in time. He was caught off-guard by Eye Guy who managed to knock him down, and got to the explosives. Jail Berd confronted Alan, who said he would give Jail Berd the Simplicitrix if he went to the other side. Jail Berd fell for this, and flew to the other side. After losing his patience, he rushed back to the other side, only to find Alan was not there. Alan was on the platform below the water tower, just low enough to not be heard and high enough to not be seen, where he turned into Gutrot. Gutrot brought Jail Berd to the ground after corroding the explosives and freeing his friends, who tied up Jail Berd for him. Gutrot then drenched a handkerchief provided by Jessica in chloroform and pressed it against Jail Berd's beak, causing him to pass out. Gutrot then stuffed him into a dumpster. He later escaped the dumpster and retreated to an oddly familiar warehouse where he was confronted by his superior, who eventually fired him and scared him off. Personality Jail Berd seems to be rather intelligent and elusive, spying in almost obvious locations and still not being noticed by the show's protagonists. He appears to be ruthless, having no problem killing the cops and did not hesitate to destroy Alan's friends if he didn't give him the Simplicitrix. He also has a small temper, easily cracking when he thought Alan was being too slow with taking off the Simplicitrix. Powers Jail Berd has yet to show any special abilities. Rather, his currently seen powers are: *Flight *Enhanced strength *Enhanced speed, when flying *Sharp beak *Sharp talons Weaknesses *He has shown to not have the best of hearing, as Alan was able to sneak up on him with ease as Eye Guy and drop down on him without a reaction to sound as Ripjaws, and didn't notice when Alan transformed below the water tower. *He can be neutralized by chloroform. Appearances *''Learning the Ropes'' (debut) Trivia *The name "Jail Berd" was used as the name for Alan's Pidgey in his Pokemon FireRed playthrough, as a direct reference to this character. Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:Bird Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Animal Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens